


The New Sun and the Silver Moon

by hirika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirika/pseuds/hirika
Summary: Really short story about a Female Aura WoL thinking about the Oronir lore. (May contain Heavensward & Stormblood spoilers)





	The New Sun and the Silver Moon

Back in the east, she knew one of the Xaela tribes believed that they, the children of the Dawn Father, were fated to be with one whom they see the Dusk Mother in the other's eyes.

When she looked at him, she saw the moon and the stars in the way the light would catch his silver hair; and how in this cold unwelcoming place, his bright enchanting blue eyes would light up when they saw her and chase the dreariness of Coerthas away. And with the way he looked and spoke about her, though he wasn’t even aware of the Oronir's story, he definitely saw in her the bright and warm sun and she wondered if there was at least some truth in the tribe's story.


End file.
